


Miracle Man

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Or: how Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One, and Arceus, the Creator of Everything, managed to reshape the Universe...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Miracle Man

**Author's Note:**

> *The Writer snaps his fingers*  
> Enjoy this one everyone!

“This looks so…” Ash muttered, walking (or rather, floating) across the black void he was currently occupying

A lot of words came up to his mind at that moment, the place certainly looked impressive, infinite, weird, but ultimately, this place looked

“…Lonely” he completed

“YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO SEE THROUGH THE VEIL, ASH KETCHUM” A voice boomed in his head and the trainer blinked twice, trying to understand what veil his new friend was referring to

“CLOSE YOUR EYES…” the voice instructed “AND THEN, OPEN THEM”

That was an easy thing to do, Ash said to himself, so he did exactly that, thinking he would stare at the same black void as soon as he opened his eyes, however, such a thing didn’t occurred…

When he opened his eyes, he stared at a new panoramic, a million web threads dispersed through an infinite amount of directions, extending themselves towards a million different paths, he panicked for a moment until the voice spoke up again.

“RELAX ASH, THINK THIS EXPERIENCE IS LIKE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR TRAVELS, AND JUST PICK A DESTINY”

His thoughts drifted to his house back at the Kanto Region and in a moment, he was above it, looking at his mother tending the garden on a hot summer afternoon

“GOOD JOB” the voice praised

Ash, starting to understand how this place worked, looked up and replied with a grin:

“Thanks, Arceus!”

“I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY”

“Which way?” Ash asked with that ever-present smile on his face

“LIKE YOU DON’T FEAR ME, OR MY POWER”

“You’re a Pokemon” Ash simply explained “I don’t fear any Pokemon, powerful or not”

The Alpha Pokemon was surprised to hear such a statement, but then again, he was talking to the Chosen One, his special qualities brought him there…

The Deity looked at him from above, after a few years of considering it, the Supreme Being decided the Chosen One was worthy of taking a look at how the Universe worked, perhaps a human perspective could help benefit the world in ways the Creator couldn’t understand, not yet, at least.

Like sensing what was going through its mind, Ash interrupted its musings, taking a little notebook out of his pockets and claiming:

“I brought a list of things that could help the world” he commented

“WELL, FOCUS YOUR MIND AND LET’S BEGIN WITH THIS, CHOSEN ONE”

“All right!” Ash shouted and the Deity raised an eyebrow, did he always had the same attitude towards everything? He had been spying on him for a little way now, and he always seemed to store an infinite amount of excitement for all things in that little human body of his.

Suddenly, a large cloud appeared over the skies of Unova and Arceus froze for a moment, thinking that maybe the Trio of Nature was out of control or were planning to attack the region once again, however, after a few seconds, the cloud started to let out a series of orb-shaped elements and Arceus questioned

“CHOSEN ONE, WHAT IS THIS?”

“Chocolate” Ash explained “Bonnie thinks it would be cool if chocolate rained from the skies once in a while”

Arceus blinked and the storm froze, it then looked up and time itself rewind to the point previous to the precipitation

“I’M SORRY, CHOSEN ONE, BUT WE CAN’T INTERFERE WITH THE LAWS OF NATURE IN THIS WAY”

“Goh did mention something called the ‘water cycle’ and Bonnie said that was boring”

“BORING OR NOT, GOH IS CORRECT, WE CAN’T CHANGE THE FUNDAMENTALS OF THE UNIVERSE ONLY FOR FUN”

“Okay, then…” Ash said, consulting his list and Arceus couldn’t help but notice he flipped through several pages, probably with lots of different and dangerous ideas

He opened his eyes and traveled to Hoenn most specifically, to Mt. Chimney and he snapped his fingers, eliminating all the magma from inside it.

“There, no more risks of a natural catastrophe and a safe place to enjoy nature, just like Tracey wanted”

Arceus shook its head and the magma reappeared again

“YOU WANT TO PIT GROUDON AND KYOGRE AGAINST EACH OTHER AND CAUSE A BIGGER DISASTER?”

“Oh…” Ash whispered to himself, turning another page of his book and closing his eyes “…I guess not”

He finally opened his eyes, and his mind drifted towards a Pokemon Center in the Johto Region, before trying to do anything, he explained

“What about eliminating diseases from the world? Brock’s idea”

He tried to focus his mind to create that effect throughout the world, but Arceus stopped him instantly

“AN ENCOMIABLE EFFORT, CHOSEN ONE, BUT THAT WOULD REQUIRE MAKING EVERY SINGLE LIVING THING REACH INMORTALITY”

“That sounds… nice?” Ash adventured

“AND DANGEROUS, IT WOULD LEAD TO SHORTAGES OF FOOD, MASSIVE PANIC, MORE VIOLENT STRUGGLES FOR POWER AND EVEN IF HUMANS COULD DIE BY NATURAL MEANS, THEY…”

“I think I got it” Ash interrupted “The problem with immortality is that not only good people will live forever, bad people will too”

“WHICH OF THE ILLUSTRIOUS PHILOSOPHERS OF YOUR CIVILIZATION CAME UP WITH SUCH A THOUGHT?”

“That was Goh too…” Ash said “He told me life is beautiful the way it is, and we should enjoy each moment as much as we can”

“DID GOH…”

“Oh I know!” Ash interrupted once again and Arceus observed how the boy directed his gaze towards a city full of factories on the Galar Region “No more air pollution!” he claimed, wiping away the factories with just a thought

Arceus blinked and the buildings appeared again

“IMAGINE THE AMOUNT OF HUMANS LOSING THEIR JOBS, CHOSEN ONE”

“But they could…” Ash said, consulting his notes

“Ooof, Clemont speaks so weird” he complained for a moment before squinting his eyes and continuing

“People could find new jobs if we created a society that could drive itself on scientific discoveries, clean energy and world-changing ideas!”

“I BELIEVE THINKING ABOUT THE HUMANS SO MUCH CAUSED YOU AND YOUR FRIEND FORGET ABOUT THE OTHER CREATURES IHABITING THE PLANET” Arceus explained “WITHOUT POLLUTION, THE POISON-TYPE POKEMON WOULD LOSE THEIR SUSTENANCE, AND THOSE ABOUND IN THE GALAR REGION”

“Now you sound just like Goh” the trainer said, crossing his arms “I imagine we can’t lower down the amount of existing ice and bug-type Pokemon like Iris and Misty wanted, right?”

“UNACCEPTABLE” Arceus claimed, frowning and wondering who the hell were those humans the Chosen One was spending time with

“It was a stupid idea either way, Goh said I shouldn’t even mention it, because that would mean eliminating life, and I would never had the heart to do that”

“ONCE AGAIN, GOH IS CORRECT” Arceus boomed and seeing the discontent in Ash’s heart, the Deity continued:

“NO ONE SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE EASY, CHOSEN ONE; I MUST SAY, HOWEVER, THAT YOUR HEART IS IN THE RIGHT PLACE, EVEN IF YOU ARE TRYING TO CHANGE THE WORLD IN A MUCH LARGER WAY THAN I EXPECTED”

“You mean I should change little things instead of big ones?” Ash questioned

“TO START, THAT TYPE OF ACTION WOULD BE WISE”

“But I can do that from down there below!” Ash said, pointing at his home “Unless…”

“UNLESS?”

“I got it!” Ash shouted, taking a big leap and imagining himself in front of Arceus’ face, as soon as that happened, he opened his notebook on a specific page and claimed:

“This one can’t fail!”

“WHY NOT?”

“Because this one was Goh’s idea”

“IF ONLY I COULD…” Arceus lamented

“You mean we can’t do that?” Ash questioned

“YOU CAN TRY IF YOU WANT TO, CHOSEN ONE…”

So Ash closed his eyes, focusing on Goh’s wish, his mind traveled through the hearts of billions and billions of people residing on the planet, as soon as he found one with dark thoughts, he concentrated on it and extended his hand, trying to reach his heart.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised by the unexpected resistance but still, continued with his efforts, this was Goh’s idea, it was a brilliant idea, and if he had the power to remake reality itself, then this was the path to follow!

He took another deep breath and frowned, focusing on his task more and more, until…

“I can’t!” he shouted, falling and sitting on Arceus foot “I just can’t turn bad people into good people!”

“IT IS CALLED FREE WILL, CHOSEN ONE, THAT’S WHY WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT”

“What about Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie? They control emotions and feelings, they could…”

“WE HAVE TRIED TO DO THIS FOR CENTURIES NOW, AND OUR EFFORTS ARE USELESS, ONLY HUMANS CAN CHANGE THE WAY THEY ACT TOWARDS OTHERS”

“But…” Ash whispered, focusing on a playground full of children and reminding what Goh told him about his own past “…Some of those people are kids! And they are violent and mean against each other for no reason!”

Arceus went silent and Ash understood there was nothing they could do, so he closed his eyes and opened them again.

The strings of the universe were gone from his sight and he got up, muttering:

“I don’t want to do this anymore…”

“I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY, BUT…”

“You are all-powerful and all-mighty” Ash complained “But it turns out you can’t do anything at all!”

“IS THERE ANY WAY YOU CAN RECONSIDER THIS DECISION?”

Ash took a deep breath, closed and opened his eyes and focused on the place he called home for the last four years…

Goh was sleeping peacefully, surrendered by Cinderace, Sobble and even Pikachu and Lucario, who missed their trainer. Suddenly, a bright light invaded the room, and the researcher was the only one who woke up.

“Hey there” a voice said and Goh leapt out of his bed

Ash Ketchum was waving at him, but he looked different, his body wasn’t exactly corporeal, instead it was composed of hundreds and hundreds of little stars.

“You look cute” Goh said and a supernova exploded in the other teen’s face, making him blush

“How’s your little project going?” the researcher questioned, knowing too well it wasn’t exactly little

“Terrible” Ash confessed “There are so many things Arceus and I can’t do…”

He made a pause and finally completed

“I can’t make big changes in an instant, I’m not allowed to, it’s just like you said it would happen”

“Make little changes, then”

“Arceus said the same, but I don’t get what that means…”

“Those things are called miracles, Ash” Goh explained “Little fantastical things that happen out of nowhere”

“Good things?”

“Good things” Goh confirmed with a smile

“You think I can make those miracles happen?”

“I wonder if I could touch you” Goh said, changing the subject and extending a hand towards the starry teen

“Arceus?” Ash questioned, looking up

“HE CAN” the Deity confirmed

Immediately, Goh rushed to his boyfriend’s side and hugged him, softly placing his head on his shoulder and twirling his comet-filled hair.

“You asked me if you could make Miracles happen…”

Ash nodded

“You already made them happen, Ash… Your love for your Pokemon, for your friends, your love _for me,_ that’s a Miracle by itself…”

He softly kissed his lips, feeling a shock, and then continued:

“You changed my life, is time to change others…”

“That could take a while…”

“I certainly hope not” His boyfriend replied with a frown “Pikachu and Lucario want you in time for breakfast… and me too” he added with a smile

“See you for breakfast, then” Ash replied kissing him again and fading away

He then looked up, noticing Arceus was looking up, pretending to not have hear his conversation with Goh

“You really didn’t see anything?” the trainer questioned

“I SEE EVERYTHING, ALL THE TIME”

“Creepy” Ash replied, smiling

He sensed the Deity was about to say he looked cute with his boyfriend, but he already knew that, so he closed and opened his eyes, getting ready

“Let’s make some miracles…” he whispered

Ash created a rainstorm above an almost dried-up soil and looked up. Arceus nodded and rain began to fall…

He saw a kid drowning on the sea, far away from his parents and quickly snapped his fingers. A Lapras appeared from below the waters, carrying the kid to safety and Arceus nodded again, contemplating how the wild Pokemon stayed by the kid’s side after she rescued him.

On a hospital room, an Audino used her heal bell on her trainer to no avail, the forty-something lady extended a hand towards her Pokemon and offered her a weak smile, knowing her life was about to end. Ash contemplated the whole scene and twirled his fingers a bit, little by little eliminating all traces of the disease from the woman’s body.

“Just this once…” he whispered, more to Arceus than to himself “Just this once…”

Arceus didn’t say anything, but accepted

A Corvisquire fell from the skies, his lungs filled with smoke, blaming himself for not seeing the factories’ chimneys until it was too late. Ash moved his arm and a Galarian Weezing appeared at the side of the flying type Pokemon, offering him some much needed fresh air and saving his life. Arceus nodded once more.

When he saw a group of kids bullying a younger one and approaching him with malicious intentions, he clapped and the earth below them cracked; seeing it wasn’t enough, Ash clapped again and a group of Dugtrios emerged from below the kids, making them fall in their pits, the little kid took his chance and ran away. Ash smiled, happy with the result, and he could swear Arceus was smiling, too.

And just to prove he had some power over human emotions, Ash spend the rest of the night blowing people’s hats and making them chase the items across the cities, only to drop them at the feet of, what Ash felt, were their _own_ Chosen Ones…

Arceus didn’t protest a single time.

When Goh got up, his boyfriend was waiting for him outside of their room, this time in the flesh, with Pikachu and Lucario standing by his side.

“Good morning” the researcher said, smiling

“Good morning, My Miracle” Ash replied, kissing him on the lips

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or suggestions?  
> I'm all ears/eyes  
> See you soon!


End file.
